The present invention relates to the preparation of high impact molding compounds based upon nylon.
It is known that a variety of approaches have been used in an attempt to improve the impact strength of polyamides, including nylon. A number of these efforts have involved the use of various additives, including acid-containing polyolefins. These additives of the prior art differ from those of the present invention in the absence of sites which adhere to the polyamide through sites of the polyamide or in the presence of unsaturation, as for example in the inclusion of a diene moiety in the additive.
The provision of means for achieving high impact resistance in nylon molding compounds remains an object of continuing research and effort due to the rigorous conditions of use to which such molding compounds are exposed.